Itni si hasi,itni si khusi
by Duo's girl Srija
Summary: hello guys!im here again...this time with a new try,,,,,its based on ACP sir's thoughts about his dear officers...take a glance...pls read & must review...god bless you all...


**A/N:FRIENDS,IDEA &amp; CONCEPT OF THIS STORY IS GIVEN BY MY VERY DEAR FRIEND PALLABI…SHE IS A GREAT FAN OF CID(SPECIALY ACP SIR)….I HV WRITTEN ON EVERY CHARACTER…..BUT NOT OF ACP SIR….SO THIS IS FOR HIM…..AND GUYS IF ANY1 WANTS TO THANK ME THEN 50% OF THIS IS FOR PALLABI…..LOVE U SO MUCH DEAR….**

**SPECIAL NOTE:ACP SIR,IF U R READING MY FF PLS RETWEET/REVIEW FOR ONCE…THIS IS DEDICATED TO U….ALSO TO ALL OF CID MEMBERS…**

**GUYS:PLS READ &amp; MUST REVIEW…..**

**HERE WE GO….**

**A VERY SIMPLE JOURNEY….WITH ALL MY LOVELY CHILDREN…..**

**DEAR DIARY,**

**I DON'T KNOW WHY IM WRITING THIS….BUT FOR ME IT IS VERY IMPORTANT TO CLEAR MY VIEWS ABT MY FAMILY…JINKE BINA SHAYAD MAIN ADHURA HU…TO AAJ AAP SABKO MERA BOHOT PYAR…..**

ABHIJEET::TUM TO MERE BADE BETE HO…..MERE RIGHT HAND HO…TUMHARA ZINDEGI BOHOT KATHIN HAI…..ZINDEGI KI HAR MOR PE NAYI NAYI RUKAWAT AUR MUSHKILO KA SAMNA KIYA HAI TUMNE….SHAYAD JIS WAQT TUMHE SABSE ZYADA MERI ZARURAT THI TAB MAINE TUMHARA SATH CHOD DIYA…BOHOT GUSSA BHI ATA HOGA TUMHE…LEKIN BETA ANDER SE MAIN HAMESHA TUMHARE SATH THA….HAMESHA…..AAJ SE 15 SAAL PEHLE JAB TUMHARA MEMORY LOSS HUA THA TAB MAIN BOHT DAR GAYA THA…..APNE BETE KO KHONE KA DAR….LEKIN PHIR DHEERE DHEERE TUM APNE ZINDEGI ME WAPAS AYE…..AUR MAIN BOHT KHUSH BHI HU…..SHAYAD MAIN SABKE SAMNE CHILLA CHILLA KE BOLTA HU KI "ABHIJEET TUM KHOONI HU…."LEKIN APNE DIL PE PATHAR RAKHKE BOLTA HU MAIN YE SAB…ABHIJEET,MAIN KABHI NEHI CHAHTA KI KISI BHI WAJA SE TUMHARE ZINDEGI/YA TUMHARE CAREER PE KOI AANCH AYE…..AT LAST BUT NOT THE LEAST,I LOVE YOU THE MOST…YOU ARE MY BEST OFFICER….

DAYA::MERE SHER HO TUM…..DHUSMANO KI RAAT KI NEEND UDA DIYA TUMNE…..IM VERY PROUD OF U…..LAST EK CASE ME JAB TUM BOMB LEKE BHAGE THE TAB MAIN BOHOT DAR GAYA THA DAYA…EK SATH APNE 2 BETO KO KHONE KA DAR….KYU KI U BOTH ARE COMPLEMENTARY OF EACH OTHER….AJ SE KUCH SAAL PEHLE USS BEHURUPYA KE CASE ME TUMHE GOLI LAGI THI AUR KUCH DER KE LIYE HI SAHI TUM HUME CHODKE..(ONE TEAR DROP FELL FROM HIS EYE)…AJ BHI WO MUSE EK BURA SWAPNA LAGTA HAI….JIS SWAPNE NE MERI RAAT KI NEEND CHEEN LIYA….MAIN TUMHE NEHI KHO SAKTA DAYA…..PLS KABHI AISA MAT KARNA…..ISS BURE BAAP KO BOHT TAKLEEF HOTI HAI….TUMHARA AUR ABHIJIT KA DOSTI MERA TAKAT HAI….HAMESHA AISE HI REHNA…

PAR TUM NA THORA SENTIMENTAL FOOL HO…..GUSSA BOHT KARTE HO…AUR ISSE TAKLEEF TUMHE HI HOTA HAI…AUR YE MUZSE DEKHA NHI JATA….AAB THORA BADA BHI HO JAO MERA BACHCHA….

FREDDY::PEHLE DIN SE TUM MERE SATH HO…BOHOT SAAF DIL HAI TUMHARA…..BOHOT…..BAAS THORA DARPOOK HO…..FREDDY,YE ATMA WATMA KUCH NEHI HOTA….KITNI BAAR SAMZAYA…TUM PHIR BHI DARTE HO…..BOHOT ACHA AUR HASEEN HO TUM…..KITNE MUSHKIL WAQT ME HAMRE HOTON PE MUSKAAN LAYA HAI TUMNE….BIWI SE ZYADA DARNA MAT…..SAMZE?

RAJAT::U R ONE OF THE BEST OFFICERS…..BOHOT SERIOUS HO TUM…I LIKE IT….BUT THORA HAAS BHI LO…ACHA LAGTA HAI….TUMHARE PAPA KI CASE ME MAINE TUMPE SHAUK KIYA…..LEKIN MERA DIL JANTA THA KI TUM BEKASOOR HO…BOHT IMAANDAR INSAAN HO TUM…BUT KAFI DINO SE MISSON PE HO….TO I AM MISSING U…AB KAAM KHATAM KRKE JALDI WAPAS BHI AAJAO….IM PROUD OF U…COME BACK AS SOON AS U CAN…..

SACHIN::TUM BOHOT HI IMAANDAR OFFICER HO….LEKIN BOHOT EMOTIONAL BHI HO…SALONI KI CASE ME TUMNE APNA PYAR KHOYA HAI….JANTA HU MAIN…BHALE HI TUMNE NA BATAYA…LEKIN SACHIN,YE ZINDEGI HAI….AGAR BHAGWAN NE SALONI KO TUMSE CHEENA ISKA MATLAB GOD HAS ALREADY CHOOSEN A BETTER LIFE PARTNER FOR YOU…SAMZE?

U R VERY HARD WORKING…CID ME ANE KE BAAD BOHOT KUCH SIKHA HAI TUMNE….KEEP IT UP!U WILL ALSO BE A BEST OFFICER…..

VIVEK::BHALE HI TUMNE RESIGN KAR DIYA PAR TUM HAMESHA HAMARE SATH RAHOGE…..TASHA KO KHONE KE BAAD TUM BOHT AKELA HO GAYE THE….LEKIN SAB THIK HO JAYEGA….JAHAN BHI HO THIK REHNA…GOD BLESS YOU MY BOY.

SHREYA &amp; PURVI:I KNOW TUM DONO EK DUSRE KE BOHT ACHE &amp; CLOSE FRIEND HO…..SHREYA I THINK AAB TUMHE DAYA KO APNI DIL KI BAT BOL DENA CHAHYE…KYU?TUM EK BRAVE GIRL HO….IM REALLY LUCKY TO HAVE AN OFFICER/DAUGHTER LIKE U…TAKE CARE BETA…..KHUSH RAHO..

PURVI,BETA MAIN JANTA HU KI ZINDEGI NE TUMSE BOHOT KUCH CHEENA HAI….YAHA TAK KI TUMHARE PARENTS BHI….LEKIN TUMHARE PAPA TUMSE BOHT PYAR KRTE HAI…..HAMESHA UNHE RESPECT KRNA…AUR HUM SAB TO TUMHARI FAMILY HAI HI…TO KABHI KHUDKO AKELI MAT SAMAZNA…WE R ALWAYS WITH YOU…..LOVE U BETA….BE HAPPY FOREVER…..

VINEET::THORI DINO KE LIYE TUM AYE THE…..LEKIN USIME TUMNE HAM SABKA DIL JEET LIYA…..PHIR WO DRUG SMUGLING KE CASE ME MAINE TUMPE SHAUK KIYA…..LEKIN HAAR BAR KI TARAH ISS BAR BHI MAIN APNE BETE KE SAMNE HAAR GAYA…..LEKIN ISS HAR KI KHUSI ANMOL HAI….JAHAN BHI HO BOHOT KHUSH RAHO….IM SORRY VINEET….PAR BETA HAMESHA AISE HI IMANDAAR REHNA…..GOD BLESS YOU…MISS U A LOT.

TASHA &amp; KAJAL::TUM DONO MERI PYARI BETI HO…..HAMESHA RAHOGE…YES U COULDN'T STAY IN MY LIFE BUT U ALWAYS STAY IN MY HEART FOREVER…..BOHT MISS KARTA HU TUM DONO KO…..ZINDEGI EK BAAR PHIRSE MUZSE RISHTA CHEEN LIYA…KHUSH RAHO….LOVE U BOTH.

SALUNKHE::TERE LIYE TO BAS YEHI BOLUNGA"**AYE YAAR SUN,,YAARI TERI MUSE ZINDEGI DETI HAI**….."TU MERE LIFE KA EK AHEM HISSA HAI…MERA DOST….JHAGRA TO BOHOT HOTE HAI HUM ME…PAR AAJ TAK PYAAR KABHI KAM NEHI HUA…..TERE MUH SE NIKLA HUA "BOSS"MUSE BOHOT SUKOON DETA HAI YAAR…TERA SUPPORT AUR TERA SAYA HAMESHA MUSE TAKAT DETA HAI…..TERA DIL BOHT SAAF HAI YAAR….HAMESHA AISE HI SATH DENA…..TAKE CARE MERE U FOREVER…

TARIKA::TUM BHI MERI BETI JAISE HO…..LEKIN AAB BAHU BHI BAAN JAO…..ITNE DINO SE TARAS RAHA HU TUMHARI SHAADI DEKHNE KE LIYE…AAB KAR BHI LO….TUMHARI UMAR KAFI KAM HAI…PAR U R EXTRA TALENTED…ABHIJEET SE BOHT PYAAR BHI KARTE HO TUM…U R REALLY A GOOD DOCTOR &amp; HUMAN….SABKI BOHOT RESPECT BHI KRTE HO…BE LIKE THIS FOREVER…..LOVE U BACHCHA…GOD BLESS U ALWAYS…..

AT LAST BUT NOT LEAST….I REALLY LOVE U ALL A LOT…..TUM SAB MERA FAMILY HO….BE WITH ME FOREVER…GOD BLESS U &amp; LOVE YOU ALL….ACP PRADYUMAN…..

**A/N:THIS IS THE END….IF ANYBODY IS HURT WITH ANY COMMENT THEN IM SO SORRY….I REALLY HAVE TRIED MY LEVEL BEST TO JUSTIFY WITH ALL CHAECTERS…..HOPE I DIDN'T DISHEARTEN U….**

**ACP SIR &amp; ::::SIR IF U READ THIS THANK U SO VERY MUCH…..HOPE U R NOT ANGRY…..OK?HOWS IT?PLSSSS REPLY…N PLS DO CORRECTION IF IM WRONG IN ANY PLACE…..I WILL HAPPILY ADMIT IT….THANK U SO MUCH TO BOTH OF U FOR REPLYING &amp; RETWEETING ME ALWAYS….**

**OK GUYS,,NO MORE DIALOUGE….ANY SUGGESTION OR IDEA FOR NEW STORY IS HEARTILY ACCEPTED…I REALY HAVE NO IDEA RIGHT NOW…SO IF U WANT MY STORY PLSSSSSSS GIVE ME IDEAS….PLSSSSSSSSSSS…..I WANT CONCEPTS….**

**SO NOW BYE…PLSSSS READ &amp; MUST REVIEW…..LOVE U ALL….GOD BLESS U….SRIJA**..


End file.
